nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Drew (2019 TV series)
Nancy Drew is a television series from The CW, based on the ''Nancy Drew'' series. It premiered Wednesday, October 9, 2019 at 9PM ET/PT on The CW.KSite TV: The CW Reveals Their 2019-2020 Schedule: Batwoman On Sunday. May 16, 2019. Synopsis Official season 1 synopsis:KSite TV: Nancy Drew: Trailer For The CW’s New Mystery. May 16, 2019. :Nancy Drew (Kennedy McMann) is a brilliant teenaged detective whose sense of self had come from solving mysteries in her hometown of Horseshoe Bay, Maine – until her mother’s untimely death derails Nancy’s college plans. Devastated by her mother’s passing, Nancy swears off crime-solving while crossing off the days until she can re-apply to college. But when a socialite is murdered, Nancy finds herself a prime suspect in the crime, along with a group of other teens present at the scene: Nancy’s nemesis from high school, George Fan (Leah Lewis); a rich girl with a mysterious past, Bess Marvin (Maddison Jaizani); Nancy’s secret boyfriend, Ned “Nick” Nickerson (Tunji Kasim), and amiable burnout Ace (Alex Saxon). The five of them must team up to clear their own names – encountering emotional entanglements and even more mysteries along the way. Nancy’s reawakening brings her into conflict with her widowed father, Carson Drew (Scott Wolf), who is dating Detective Karen Hart (Alvina August). And, when a supernatural presence begins to haunt Nancy’s investigation, she discovers that the current crime has an astonishing connection to the unsolved murder of a local girl. Whether the ghost is here to help, or hinder Nancy remains to be seen, but one thing’s for sure: Nancy’s going to have to unravel the clues from both the living and the dead to solve the crimes. Executive produced by Noga Landau (“The Magicians”), Melinda Hsu Taylor (“The Gifted,” “The Vampire Diaries”), Josh Schwartz (“Gossip Girl,” “Dynasty,” “Runaways”), Stephanie Savage (“Gossip Girl,” “Dynasty,” “Runaways”) and Lis Rowinski (“Dynasty,” “Runaways”), NANCY DREW is a production of CBS Television Studios in association with Fake Empire. Cast and characters Starring: * Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew, a brilliant teenage detective * Alex Saxon as Ace, an amiable burnout * Leah Lewis as George Fan, Nancy's nemesis from high school * Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin, a rich girl with a mysterious past * Scott Wolf as Carson Drew, Nancy's widowed father * Tunji Kasim as Ned "Nick" Nickerson, Nancy's secret boyfriend * Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson, the murder victim's husband * Alvina August as Detective Karen Hart, dating Nancy's father Carson Drew Recurring guest-stars: * Adam Beach as Chief McGinnis * Stephanie Van Dyck as Lucy Sable, died in 2000, people say she still haunts the town * Sinead Curry as Tiffany Hudson, murder victim, apparently murdered by the ghost of Lucy Sable Episodes The first episode screened at San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) on July 18, 2019, and it first aired on The CW on October 9, 2019. On October 25, 2019, it was announced that the first season of Nancy Drew was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes.Deadline: ‘Batwoman’ & ‘Nancy Drew’ Get Full-Season Orders From the CW by Nellie Andreeva, October 25, 2019. Development In September 2018, The CW announced that Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage were developing a new Nancy Drew television series.Deadline: Nancy Drew Drama From Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage In Works At the CW. September 7, 2018. On January 23, 2019, a pilot was ordered.The Hollywood Reporter: 'Riverdale,' 'Jane' Spinoffs, 'Lost Boys,' Nancy Drew Reboots Nab CW Pilot Orders. January 23, 2019.Variety: CW Orders Pilots for ‘Jane the Virgin’ Spinoff, ‘Lost Boys,’ ‘Katy Keene,’ Nancy Drew Project. January 23, 2019.Deadline: ‘Riverdale’ & ‘Jane’ Spinoffs, ‘Nancy Drew’ & ‘The Lost Boys’ Get the CW Pilot Orders. January 23, 2019. In February, Kennedy McMann was cast as the lead Nancy Drew, Leah Lewis was cast as George,Deadline: The CW Pilot Finds Its Nancy Drew In Kennedy McMann, Casts Leah Lewis, Sets Larry Teng To Direct, Melinda Hsu To Run. February 14, 2019. and Tunji Kasim was cast as Ned “Nick” Nickerson.Deadline: The CW’s Nancy Drew Pilot Casts Tunji Kasim As Male Lead. February 24, 2019. In March, Maddison Jaizani was cast as Bess, Alex Saxon was cast as Ace,Deadline: The CW’s Nancy Drew Pilot Casts Maddison Jaizani & Alex Saxon. March 7, 2019. and Alvina August was cast as Detective Karen Hunt.Deadline: Alvina August Cast In The CW’s Nancy Drew Pilot. March 18, 2019. Freddie Prinze Jr. was cast as Nancy's father Carson Drew,Variety: Freddie Prinze Jr. Joins Nancy Drew Pilot at CW. March 15, 2019. but in May, Scott Wolf was cast to replace him in the role.Deadline: ‘Nancy Drew’: Scott Wolf Replacing Freddie Prinze Jr. In CW Drama Series. May 9, 2019. In April, Pamela Sue Martin, who portrayed Nancy Drew in the 1970s, was cast to guest star as Harriet Grosset.Deadline: TV’s Original Nancy Drew, Pamela Sue Martin, Cast In the CW Pilot Adaptation. April 5, 2019.The Wrap: ‘Nancy Drew': The CW Pilot Casts Original Nancy Drew Pamela Sue Martin. April 5, 2019. The pilot was filmed in Vancouver, Canada from March 25 to April 9 under the working title The Haunting of Nancy Drew.InsideVancouver.ca: Filming in Vancouver: Nancy Drew, Nasim Pedrad, and—Prince Harry and Meghan Markle? February 25, 2019.VancouverSun.com: Hollywood North: Vancouver film industry revs up for TV pilot season. February 27, 2019. On May 7, 2019, The CW announced that the project was picked up for series.TVLine: Katy Keene, Nancy Drew Both Land Series Orders at The CW. May 7, 2019. The first trailer was released the following week on May 16, 2019. Principal photography for season 1 began on July 22, 2019, and is expected to end on December 9, 2019, in Vancouver, British Columbia."DGC BC Production List" (PDF). Directors Guild of Canada. July 4, 2019. Archived (PDF) from the original on July 4, 2019. Retrieved July 4, 2019. Gallery Photos ND2019 promo Aug 27 2019.jpg Nancy Drew 2019 promo.jpg Nancy_Drew_2019_First_Look.jpg Trailers Nancy Drew First Look Trailer The CW |Re-released August 2, 2019 Nancy Drew - First Look Clip - The CW |Released May 16, 2019 Nancy Drew Never Trailer The CW |Released August 14, 2019 Nancy Drew Looking Trailer The CW |Released August 29, 2019 Nancy Drew Her Name Trailer The CW |Released Sep 4, 2019 Nancy Drew Watching Me Trailer The CW |Released Sep 5, 2019 Nancy Drew New Crew Trailer The CW |Released Sep 12, 201 Nancy Drew Uncover Trailer The CW |Released Sep 18, 2019 Nancy Drew Nancy Trailer The CW |Released Sep 25, 2019 Nancy Drew Ghosted Trailer The CW |Released Sep 25, 2019 Nancy Drew Believe Trailer The CW |Released Sep 25, 2019 Nancy Drew Blood Oil Teaser The CW |Released Sep 26, 2019 Nancy Drew Time Dies Teaser The CW |Released Sep 27, 2019 Nancy Drew Sinking Feeling Teaser The CW|Released Sep 30, 2019 Nancy Drew Deep Reflection Teaser The CW|Released Oct 1, 2019 Nancy Drew Hidden Staircase Teaser The CW|Released Oct 2, 2019 Nancy Drew Answers Trailer The CW |Released Oct 4, 2019 Exclusive Trailer CW’s ‘Nancy Drew’ |Released Oct 7, 2019 Other videos 'Nancy Drew' Stars Kennedy McMann, Leah Lewis & Cast Join Us LIVE SDCC 2019 Entertainment Weekly|July 18, 2019 'Nancy Drew' Cast Talks Romance & Mystery On New CW Series - MTV News|July 19, 2019 Comic-Con 2019- Nancy Drew Cast (Full Interview)|July 18, 2019, Entertainment Tonight Nancy Drew - Contemporary and Relatable|Paley Center Panel, September 7, 2019 Nancy Drew Behind-The-Scenes With Nancy Drew The CW|Behind The Scenes of Nancy Drew The Cast Of "Nancy Drew" Plays Who's Who Trivia * The series airs simultaneously in Canada on W Network.W Network listing for Nancy Drew. External links * * * Official Facebook: @cwnancydrew * Official CW app page: cwtv.com/shows/nancy-drew * * References }}fr:Nancy Drew (série 2019) ru:Нэнси Дрю (телесериал, 2019) Category:TV shows Category:Nancy Drew 2019 TV series